pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Easter bonfire
Lighting an Easter fire is an ancient ritual that in parts of Europe occurs. On the first or second day of Easter in a part of Europe Easter fires ignited. For this purpose - often weeks or sometimes even months in advance - much wood collected and placed in a large bulge that sometimes tens of meters high. If it murky incident ignited the whole. The show often attracts many spectators and usually it's a real village life. The northern boundary of the area in which this nation use occurs, runs through Denmark and southern borders with Switzerland and Austria . Eastern Netherlands is the west boundary and the eastern boundary runs east of the Harz . But Easter fires are lit outside the area. The Easter fire was probably pre-Christian origin (possibly from Old Saxon religion and Germanic mythology or taken from other Indo-Europeans 1 ), but was later after theChristianization a Christian interpretation as the light of Easter and mark the Resurrection of the Son of God , the light of the world. Originally often a tribute to the goddessOstara its sacred sacrificial sites, 2 the fire was a symbol of victory over death through Christ's resurrection at Easter. In Germany, on the Easter fire a doll or figure as Judas Iscariot burnt symbolically. In two towns in Germany still the Germanic pinwheels of Equinox common that are related to the more general spread Easter fire: burning woodenwheels . be a mountain unwound 2 On Holy Saturday , during the Easter Vigil from a stone fire beaten for churches ( Latin rite ) as a symbol of the light of the Resurrection. Easter bonfires are at least since 1559known from written sources. Contents verbergen * 1 History * 2 Netherlands ** 2.1 Paasberg and Easter meadow ** 2.2 Easter Bult and inspection ** 2.3 Vlöggelen and poaskearls * 3 Biggest Easter bonfire in the world * 4 Variants * 5 See also History [ edit ] Lighting an Easter fire is an old custom which is believed to be a pre-Christian origin 3 4 has. Easter bonfires are at least since 1559 known from written sources. The Easter fire is associated with Ostara . 5 The Easter fire (fire and smoke) would ensure fertility. People jumped through fire or were (as livestock) led between fires. 6 Also found wild dance around the fire pit and there was lots of drinking. Wild excesses took place. There is also the possibility that the Easter bonfire tradition is traced to the cremation of Julius Caesar during the Jewish Passover in 44 BC. source? St. Patrick, the national patron saint of Ireland is preparing for an Easter bonfire, stampfrom 1937 . In the 17th century were in the Protestantism undertaken efforts to end this tradition. Easter bonfires were banned, but when that did not appear to help the Easter fires wereconverted to Christianity . 7 The Church made the Easter fire lighting the Easter candle . 8 9 There were also consecrations of the Easter fire place. 10 but received later after the Christianization a Christian interpretation as the light of Easter and mark the Resurrection of the Son of God , the light of the world. In Germany, on the Easter fire a doll or figure as Judas Iscariot or a witch burned symbolic. On a stamp from Ireland is St. Patrick seen preparing for an Easter bonfire, this stamp is dedicated to the Christianization of Ireland in the fifth century . 11 In 1959 the Easter fire was of Lunteren no license , because ministers of reformed and reformed church found it contrary to the spirit of the Passover through the pagan origin.12 At the last moment, however, was still consent. 13 The media attention more than ten thousand spectators came to Lunteren 14 The Easter fire continued despite the Christianization exist, although the meaning and rituals were adapted to the times. In some cases, the lighting of the Easter fire, after a period of absence, restored. 15 During WWII were Easter fire between sunset and sunrise is prohibited. 16 17 However, after continued ban the use of lighting an Easter fire exist in many areas. 18 19 2021 22 At the end of the 20th century, the Easter fire was under pressure by strict environmental regulations. 23 The mountains prunings have now been completed with collectedlitter , 24 but also for example with car tires 25 and other materials. 26 A prohibition on Easter fire turned out not everywhere feasible. 27 In most places, this resulted in municipal provisions include prescription that only prunings may be placed on the Easter fire hump. 28 were also Easter bumps nearby buildings banned, resulted often in a giant Easter bump in a central location. 29 30 Often this helps the government, through the provision of prunings 31 and the availability of firefighters and police . Today, the audience is looking at the fire, keep the fire jump and wild excesses (often) omitted. The Easter fires are sometimes threatened, attempting to stabbing the Easter lumps early on fire. Therefore, will be held the guard at some fires. 32 Occasionally, yet manages to ignite the Easter fire prematurely. 33 34 edit In the Netherlands, most fires in Drenthe , Groningen , Overijssel and Gelderland . But in Friesland (mainly in the Stellingwerven 35 ) and in North Brabant come Easter for firing. The best known are the Twente fires (Boakebraandn) given the short distance from fire to fire. In the Saxon east of the country and the south of Drenthe, the fires lit on Easter Sunday, in the rest of Drenthe and Friesland is done precisely on Easter Monday. 36 In Huissen is a duivelspop (Judas) burned during the Easter fire in 2012, it was during this combustion give mistreated by the guilds Laurentius and Gangulphus. 37 Paasberg and Easter meadow [ edit ] Easter Mountains and Easter meadows come (or came 38 ) in many areas, such as in Arnhem (see Paasberg (Arnhem) ) Tiel , Wageningen , 39 in Oldenzaal (see Paasberg (Overijssel) ) and Terborg (see Paasberg (Terborg ) ). In some Easter mountains, it is a prehistoric mound . 40 In Denekamp is a tree (the Easter duty, a spruce) met at Singraven and this tree is dragged into the Easter meadow. Since there is a teerton to hung. After setting up the tree being sold by Judas. The teerton is inserted along with the Easter fire on fire. 41 In Tilligte is performed the same ritual. Bult and inspection edit The wood which is collected, is the Easter bump (also peaskebult (e) or called poasbult), rod (or booked (s)) or Easter stack. Collecting the wood is also called poasboeske hoaln. Sometimes Easter songs or begging songs are sung during the collection of combustible materials. 42 They went around to farms and took the gang to the big cleanup came forth. In some areas, the maypole (or Easter task) a fixed part of the Easter bump. 43 44 Sometimes, such an assessment of the Easter humps place where the most beautiful Easter hump wins a prize. 45 46 and poaskearls edit In Ootmarsum comes vlöggelen (wings) for. They gather on Easter meadow and pulls singing through the area to the market . On Easter Monday draw with vleugelend again for the Easter meadow and surrounding hills, and the Easter fire is ignited. 47 The poaskearls (Easter guys) play a large role in the festivities. Biggest Easter fire in the world [ edit ] Easter fire in Espelo on 1st Easter 2012 The world's largest completely hand-built Easter bonfire is held by the Holten neighborhood Espelo with a height of over 27 meters thinnings of the Holterberg . This record dates back to 1987 . Espelo holds each year with Dijker Angle , Holter Pants , Ligtenberg and Beuseberg a battle for the biggest and the most beautiful Easter fire. This Easter fires are completely hand built, where it is allowed to build up to 4.5 meters with the crane. For this was the record of the highest in the world in the name of Easter fireLochuizen , which in 1985 built an Easter bonfire of over 16 meters. In 2012 Espelo has built an Easter fire of 45.98 meters and submission of this achievement as a record in the Guinness Book of Records . 48 The approximate circumference of the Easter fire is 160 meters. 49 The previous record dates back to 2005 a height of over 43 meters, and an Easter fire in Slovenia . 50 For a video of the Easter fire in 2012 in Espelo click here: Espelo Easter fire in 2012 . Variants [ edit ] In some parts of Europe the Easter fire is not lit on the first or second day of Easter, but on the previous Saturday, Holy Saturday . Also on Texel are in the spring ignited large fires, not only at Easter, but on the eve of May 1 to April 30 . These fires are meierblissen (also meijerblissen or meiblitsen) 51 called. This occurred even in other places.52 53 North Friesland has in Germany on February 21 a similar use, the Biikebrennen . Category:Folklore Category:Easter